Dos balas
by LightLuxen
Summary: "Nadie se une a la Marina sin razón. Por simple que parezca, todo marine tiene un motivo para luchar contra un ladrón, asesino o pirata "


_¡Hola Mundo!_

_Voy a ser sincera; esta parte lleva prácticamente completa desde antes de vacaciones pero estoy de sequía imaginativa. Así que he decido hacer la historia en capítulos más cortos._

_Siempre (entiéndase como "siempre" el tiempo desde que apareció Smoker) me había preguntado el por qué odia tanto a los piratas. Y por eso ,y porque me encanta el drama e inventarme pasados para los personajes secundarios, acabé escribiendo esto. _

El cristal está empezando a cubrirse con una fina capa de pequeños diamantes de hielo. La luz del sol a través de ellos se distorsiona, creando la ilusión de qué el aire está lleno de colores. Pero él esta demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de ese pequeño espectáculo. De pie, con los brazos cruzados-los cuales sólo mueve para encender otro de sus puros cuando es necesario-intenta concentrarse en cualquier pensamiento que pase por su mente, evitando así bajar la mirada hasta la fotografía que reside en su mesa.

Al parecer el resto del barco también participaba en su conflicto personal anual, ya que nadie le había molestado en toda la mañana.

Entrecierra los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula, casi partiendo sus dos puros, antes de rendirse ante la tentación. La mujer pelirroja le devuelve la mirada sonriente. Sin preocupación por los mechones caídos de su moño, acaricia el colgante azul que lleva al cuello con su mano. En esta, destaca el anillo plateado de casada. Al fondo se puede ver una pequeña casa amarilla con un jardín delantero algo descuidado.

Pero ve mucho más de lo que muestra la fotografía. Pequeños destellos de imágenes invaden con fuerza su mente, teniéndola como protagonista. Tenía la belleza propia de las personas que ignoran lo bellas que son. Nunca llego a decírselo, pero supo que nunca conocería a una mujer más hermosa que su esposa.

La presión de su mandíbula acaba por partir sus puros y devolverle a la realidad. En cuanto vuelve a ella, desea regresar a su espejismo de felicidad olvidada. Sólo se permite a sí mismo aquel pequeño acto de tortura una vez al año. No es suficiente, pero es necesario.

La necesidad de seguir fumando le hace recuperar la compostura, y dirigirse hasta su

escritorio. Abre el tercer cajón con parte de la fuerza que aún tiene retenida y saca otros dos de los puros tan caros que una vez Hina le regaló, y que han quedado relegados a ocasiones como esta. Nada más dar la primera bocanada entiende el porque de su elevado precio.

Vuelve a bajar la mirada, al escritorio. Los carteles de recompensa se han ido acumulando sobre el mueble. En busca de algo que oscurezca sus recuerdos, coge algunos para echarles un vistazo. Hay demasiados. No demasiados carteles, piratas. Ojalá no los hubiera y tan sólo sostuviera papeles en blanco. Quien sabe cuantas otras cosas serían diferentes ahora. Pasa la mirada por ellos rápidamente, esperando que alguno capture su atención mientras se pasea por la habitación pasándoselos de una mano a otra.

Se detiene cuando es un niño quién le mira sonriente, orgulloso de que su cabeza valga dos millones de berries. Observa la imagen desconfiado. No debía tener más de diez años. ¿Cómo podía un niño entrar en un mundo del que ni un adulto debería formar parte? Si un día se lo encontrase ¿Sería él capaz de matar a un pirata siendo un niño? Él mismo lo decía : "Un pirata siempre será un pirata". Y ese niño, ¿Sabría que en realidad no era un juego? ¿Sabría ya lo que es robar? ¿Sabría ya que es herir? ¿Sabría ya lo que es secuestrar? ¿Sabría ya lo que es engañar? ¿Sabría lo que es pegarle dos tiros en el pecho a una mujer inocente?

La ira vuelve a recorrer su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos y, casi sin darse cuenta, lanza el pesado escritorio contra la pared. Todo el barco se balancea por el impacto. "Eres un bruto con problemas de malos humos". Mierda. Es un recuerdo, pero ha escuchado su voz como si estuviera allí con él. Se lo dijo en una noche en la que discutían. No recordaba el por qué; no debía ser de mucha importancia si cuando ella le respondió con ese argumento él se echó a reír. Hacía mucho que no se reía como entonces. Más bien, ya no reía.

Deja caer los brazos y respira lentamente. De repente, las fuerzas y sentimientos de odio le han abandonado. Da igual cuantas mesas o sillas rompa, o cuantos piratas capture. La verdad - la cual no quiere oír y nadie se atreve a decirle en un día como hoy - es que Beranice siempre seguirá estando muerta. La verdad duele, pero la mentira es peor. Eso también se lo enseñó ella.


End file.
